1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to peripheral devices, and more particularly to a bracket by which a display shares a front space with removable media device or device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology advances, computer systems are becoming more compact, allowing the computer system to be easily transported and/or requiring less room. While the smaller size may be convenient to users, the smaller size leaves little or no space on the front of the system for peripheral devices. Particularly, it may be difficult to assign the space needed for a display on the front of the system.
For example, a server often requires a display to communicate information to a user. However, due to a limited space, implementing a display on the front of a server chassis can be difficult. As a result, the server must either omit a display, or reduce and/or eliminate other peripheral devices.